


Alight in the Aftermath

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cas Heals Dean, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, Top Cas, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can feel your longing, Dean. It's like a prayer. It's almost deafening."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alight in the Aftermath

This was definitely not going the way Dean had planned. It was supposed to have been a quick salt-and-burn; a milk run less than an hour's drive from the bunker. Instead, Sam and Dean had encountered not one, but two poltergeists terrorizing this old house.

By now, Dean was positive his nose was broken. A tumble through the banister and down a flight of stairs left him with a swollen wrist, a deep, angry gash across his forehead, and a bloody lip. A flight into a door frame left him with two broken ribs.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, his voice strained. He spit blood as he tried to stand. "Hurry the hell up! I can't hold 'em for much longer!" He had volunteered to distract the spirits while Sam burned the bodies: twins who had been abused, murdered, and dumped in the basement in the mid-sixties, back when the house served as an orphanage. "Sammy!"

Just as his back slammed against another wall, flames burst through the spirits and their ear-piercing shrieks filled the house. Dean slid down the door and slumped over, panting. 

"Dean!" Sam rushed to his side. "Hey, hey, Dean. You okay?"

Dean grunted, clutching his ribs. "Took you long enough."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Alright. Come on. Let's get you home."

+

The door of the bunker swung shut behind them with a heavy thud just over an hour later. They were met in the war room by a wide-eyed Cas. "What happened?" He demanded as Dean limped past him, clapping him on the shoulder. "You said this was a 'milk run.'" He used air quotes.

Again, Dean grunted in reply. "Nothin' a good, hot shower won't solve." He disappeared down the hall, leaving Sam and Cas to stare flabbergasted in his wake. 

Sam scoffed, crossing his arms. "Turns out it wasn't as easy as we'd hoped. The spirits, yes, plural, were poltergeists. A priest abused a pair of twins back in the sixties. Did experiments on them. Murdered them... Their bodies were dumped in the basement. Needless to say, they weren't happy." He nodded in the direction Dean had disappeared. "Dean kept 'em busy while I burned 'em. They, uh, they certainly did a number on him."

Cas sighed, a frown etching lines across his forehead and around his mouth. "I should heal him."

Sam laughed, pushing off the table as he threw his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah. Good luck with that, man." Just as Dean had, Sam clapped Cas on the shoulder and headed off to his room.

+

Dean lifted the ice bag from his face and sighed at the knock on his door. "Yeah?" He shifted, making himself more comfortable. After his shower, he'd changed into an old t-shirt and ratty sweatpants and settled into bed, just wanting to wash away the day and that awful hunt. When Cas stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, Dean smiled, wincing at the pain in his lip and cheek. "Hey, Cas. What's up?"

Cas shrugged out of his jackets and tossed them aside, ignoring the look of surprise on Dean's face. "I'm going to heal you, Dean."

Sighing, Dean shook his head. "No. Cas, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle. Got banged up pretty good for years before I met you."

Cas sat down, his thigh resting against Dean's, his foot tucked underneath his leg. He held Dean's gaze pointedly. "Yes, but I want to help. Let me help."

Dean swallowed. "You shouldn't be wasting your mojo on me, Cas." He surprised himself with the softness of his voice.

Leaning forward, Cas reached across Dean's outstretched legs and braced one hand on the bed, his thumb brushing against Dean's hip. His face was inches away from Dean's as his hand reached up to cup the hunter's jaw. "It's never wasted on you, Dean."

As the coolness of Cas's grace disappeared the swollen bruise on his cheek, Dean gasped softly, his eyes fixed on the angel's. Cas leaned closer yet, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead, ridding him of that nasty gash. He kissed the tip of his nose, and the grace rebuilt the swollen mess. He pulled back and Dean opened his eyes to look at him, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Cas let his eyes drift to Dean's lips only briefly before leaning in to press his own against them. It was chaste at first, and he remained still as his grace healed Dean's split lip. Even after, he maintained the contact. Dean tossed his ice bag aside and his hands found Cas's face, his thumbs grazing the angel's strong jaw. He opened his mouth to Cas, groaning as their tongues slid together.

Cas let his hand slide down Dean's chest and beneath his shirt, fingers brushing his stomach. The grace flowed through Dean, his broken ribs piecing themselves back together. He pulled away from Dean's lips and took his hand, pulling it away from his face. Meeting Dean's eyes, he brought the hand to his lips, kissing the palm gently; the swelling and bruising disappearing.

"Cas," Dean whispered, grabbing the back of Cas's neck to pull him into another kiss. Grace swirled through Dean's body, remedying his sprained ankle and all the cuts, scrapes, and bruises that Cas's gentle, individualized kisses had missed. Finally, when Dean found himself needing to breathe (and adjust himself beneath those thin sweatpants), he looked up at Cas and exhaled slowly. "Cas, where the hell did all of that come from?"

Sighing, Cas trailed his fingers down Dean's shoulder to his arm. He leaned in, kissing along Dean's jaw and down his neck before pressing his lips to Dean's ear. "I can feel your longing, Dean," he breathed. Moving his ministrations to the opposite side, he shifted to straddle Dean's thighs. His fingers slid through Dean's hair, gripping the back of his head. "It's like a prayer." He pressed their foreheads together. "It's almost deafening." His lips found their way to Dean's again, his arousal evident as he pressed himself down against Dean.

Dean's hands gripped Cas's back, pulling him closer. He had no argument for Cas's words, because he knew deep down (and as evidenced by the aching between his legs) that it was true. Never had Dean wanted anyone or anything more than he wanted Cas. And never had he been kissed or touched with such reverence; with such care and tenderness. He found himself thriving on it, his heart swelling so much he was certain it would burst.

Dean shifted, guiding Cas onto his back, bracing himself on his hand. He let one hand trail down Cas's neck to the exposed tan flesh at the collar of his shirt. Looking down at the Angel, his breath hitched. "Cas, I--"

"I know, Dean." Cas reached up to cradle Dean's jaw. He held Dean's gaze, watching as the dim light danced across those green eyes. "I know," he whispered, pulling Dean down to once again capture his lips with his own in a hungry kiss.

Dean ground down against Cas, eliciting a delicious moan from the angel. Dean chased that sound, rolling his hips up again and again. Finally, Dean managed to pull himself away, just long enough to yank his shirt over his head and toss it aside. He shivered as Cas's hands traced over his bare skin. He reached down to work the buttons of Cas's shirt, leaning down to kiss each new section of exposed skin.

Cas sat up, shrugging off his shirt, his hands immediately finding their way to Dean's back, holding him close as he kissed him, slow and thorough. Without breaking the kiss, Cas pushed Dean back into the mattress.

Dean reached between them, frantically unbuttoning Cas's belt and pants. "I want you, Cas," he panted, shoving the pants down Cas's hips. Cas toed off his shoes and pulled his pants off, kicking them to the floor. He moaned, louder than intended, as Dean's hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean breathed, working Cas slowly. He loved how hard Cas was - because of him. All for him. 

Cas yanked Dean's sweatpants downs, letting Dean finish kicking them off. Dean's hand fell away as Cas rutted against him, the sounds of their heated gasps filling the room.

Dean slid his hands down Cas's back, gripping his ass to pull him closer. "Want you, Cas." He nipped at Cas's ear before pressing kisses along his jaw. "Please." 

When Cas pulled back, he met Dean's gaze, his hand running down the hunter's side to grip his thigh. "Are you sure, Dean?"

Nodding furiously, Dean rolled his hips up, sighing at the friction he found there. "Yeah. Yes." He grabbed hold of the back of Cas's head, his fingers tangled in that messy dark hair. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Cas. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you. All of you."

Wordlessly, Cas leaned down to kiss Dean slowly, taking his time. As he pressed hot, wet kisses along his jaw, he slid his fingers along Dean's bottom lip. With a moan, Dean sucked them in, his tongue swirling across the salty skin as Cas fucked his mouth with his fingers. 

An uncharacteristic whimper escaped Dean when Cas pulled his fingers away. His disappointment was for nought when Cas's fingers drifted downward, and pushed into him slowly. First one, then the other. Dean's head fell back, his mouth open as Cas nipped at his throat. "Oh, fuck," Dean breathed when Cas finally moved his fingers, his pumps slow and methodical. It was ecstasy Dean had never experienced before. And he never wanted it to end. 

He gripped Cas's face and pulled him down for a kiss, hard and lust-filled. "Need you, Cas," he groaned, their stomachs slick with pre-come. "Please."

Obliging, Cas pulled his fingers away long enough to slick up his cock. He settled himself between Dean's legs and pushed in slowly. Their mutual moans danced together in the air heavy with sweat and sex. Cas fell forward, one hand gripping Dean's thigh, the other braced beside the hunter's head. "Dean," he whispered, his forehead pressed to Dean's. 

Dean gripped Cas, his fingers digging into his back. He shifted, pushing his hips upward, begging for movement. "Fuck, Cas," he gasped when Cas finally thrust, slow and steady. They kissed hungrily until they couldn't, their open mouths pressed together drinking in their moans and whispered names.

Fingers dug into skin. Teeth nipped at lips. They breathed together, breathed each other in, their sweat-slick bodies slid together in harmony as they finally chased their release. First Dean. Then  
Cas. 

When they finally parted, Cas cleaned them effortlessly and they lay on their sides, facing each other. They couldn't bring themselves to physically part, so they tangled their legs, arms were draped over waists. Cas raised his hand to trail fingers down Dean's cheek, their eyes locked on one another. 

Dean was the first to break the silence. "That was incredible, Cas. I don't... I never..."

"I know," Cas whispered. "Me, too."

Dean leaned in, brushing his lips against the angel's. "I'm not good with words, Cas," he murmured, "but I want this. You."

Cas smiled. His hand slid downward to Dean's chest, covering his heart. "I feel everything you feel, even when words fail you." His gravelly voice was quiet and soothing. "And Dean?" He kissed Dean's forehead, letting himself linger. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written any DeanCas. This was an unfinished WIP that I suddenly decided to finish. Only my second adventure into smut. Enjoy! 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
